Meeting Early
by 1-Artemis-Hunter-1
Summary: What if Gregor fell to the Underland when he was younger? With no Boots to worry about? How will he deal with the Prophecies if he grew up knowing about them?   Working on doing the books too. Complete.
1. Meeting the Princess

**Meeting Early**

**Ok so I hope you like the first chapter of Meeting Early!**

**I'd like to thank my daughter Zoey for giving me the title.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE UNDERLAND CHRONICALS**

**I'm only saying that once**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Chapter 1- Meeting the Princess**

_Young Gregor didn't think he would ever leave his small apartment building, that is, before the accident._

* * *

_Gregor, age 7_

"Gregor sweetie?" the 7 year olds mother called.

Said 7 year old poked his head out from around the corner. "Yes mommy?"

"I need you to do something for me since daddy is still at work, can you handle it?"

The little boy came out from behind the corner and walked up to his mother. He puffed out his chest and said "I'm a big boy, I can handle it!"

His mother laughed, "Well in that case, can you put the wet laundry in a dryer for me?" She held out four quarters needed to start the machine.

"Yeah!" Gregor said as he eagerly grabbed the coins from his mother and ran out the door.

Grace shook her head and laughed at her son.

Gregor raced to the elevator and waited, not very patiently, for it to descend to the correct level of the apartment complex.

When it finally got there, Gregor ran to the laundry room. As he was loading the dryer, he dropped one of the quarters. He chased after it as it rolled to the end of the line of dryers.

Gregor reached for the coin, but was stopped by an unusually strong gust of air from the vent in front of him.

Curious, he unhinged the vent and looked down, expecting to see a generator, but was met with darkness. Curiosity over took him again and he leaned forward, a bit too far forward. The next thing he knew, Gregor was falling through the darkness he was previously looking at.

Gregor never particularly liked heights, especially after his father brought him to the Empire State Building and he looked down through the clear glass floors, and he certainly did _not _like falling. Gregor quickly lost track of time and it felt like hours before he was suddenly on the ground.

"Ooff!" Gregor said when he landed on his butt. He stood up and looked around, mouth a gasp. "Whoa," he said, he stopped turning in circles and closed him mouth, "This place is dark."

"Thank you Captain Obvious," a voice said from off to the left, scaring Gregor and making him jump. "Or should I say junior Captain Obvious. How old are you pup?" the voice said, suddenly on the right.

Gregor spun to the voice, "I'm seven, who are you?" Gregor suddenly smelt something repulsive, "What are you?"

"I am Ripred, and I am…" the voice was right in front of him now. Suddenly there was light and Gregor had to look down as his eyes adjusted.

When they finally had, he looked up and jumped back at the sight in front of him. Right in front of his face was a huge rat, mouth turned up in a sneer, showing large sharp yellow teeth and a scary scared face.

"…a rat. Now should I bring you to the other humans," Gregor's hope rose with the possibility of getting away from the scary rat. "Or eat you?"

Gregor's heart sank; he realized this giant rat Ripred _could_ easily eat him without thinking twice about it.

"Not much meat…" Ripred noted "And the humans would offer anything for an Overlander...maybe even shrimp and cream sauce…..to the human's land! Let's go pup."

Ripred started down the tunnel, torch in hand, with Gregor right on his heels. After only an hour of walking, Gregor tired and they had to stop.

The rat sighed "I cannot believe I'm about to do this…" he mumbled to himself. He looked at Gregor again and made the decision, "For the shrimp. Hop on pup."

Ripred got down on all fours and Gregor got on eagerly, thankful to be relived of walking any farther.

They made it to a large door not half an hour later and Ripred let him down.

"This is the door to the human's kingdom, well…their sports area anyway." The large rat said eyeing the door.

Gregor perked up at the word sport, "What kind of sports do they play?" he asked.

"Oh all kinds, you'll learn them eventually since you're not going home," Ripred opened the doors and walked in like he owned the place. "Hold it, hold it, and HOLD IT! I have a little something for the lot of you."

Two people landed in front of the rat, followed shortly by a smaller form Gregor couldn't make out. One was a man, the other a woman and they were the strangest people Gregor had ever seen. They were so pale, he could see almost all of their veins and their hair was grey. Though the two only looked in their 30's.

'No…not gray' Gregor decided, 'Silver'.

"What do you mean by this Ripred?" The man asked.

"Yes Ripred, what could you bring that would be of use to us?" The woman asked.

"Well, you'll see when you see him." Ripred turned and motioned Gregor forward, "Come here pup."

Gregor slowly walked through the doorway. Gregor paused when he stepped onto the field; he jumped and smiled at its sponginess.

"Boy!" Ripred growled. Gregor immediately stopped.

"Oh Ripred, let the boy have his fun!" the man laughed, "Come here son." Gregor walked up to the man, as he got closer he noticed his eyes were purple and he was wearing a crown.

The man keeled down so he was looking Gregor in the eye, "What is your name?"

"Gregor."

"Gregor," the man repeated, "How old are you Gregor?"

The boy smiled at the man, he held up 7 fingers proudly, "I'm seven, see seven."

The man laughed, "I do see, you know Luxa just turned seven."

"Luxa?" Gregor asked.

"My daughter. Luxa come here." The man held out his hand and, from behind the woman's legs, came a little girl that looked very much like the woman. Gregor guessed that meant she was her mom.

"Hi." Gregor said, he loved meeting new people. Especially purple eyed, extremely pale, crown wearing people.

"Hello." She said stiffly.

"Oh Luxa, no need to be so formal, Gregor is our friend." The woman smiled at him, and Gregor smiled back.

Luxa left her father's arms and circled around him, examining him closely. After a few circles she stopped in front of him again.

"Your skin is quiet dark," Luxa grabbed his arm and looked at his tanned skin, "It must take much light."

"Your skin is really pale," Gregor grasped Luxa's forearm like she was holding his, "It must take no light."

Luxa laughed at his imitation of her. **(A: N/ I know a few might be thinking, Luxa doesn't laugh that easily, well she still has her parents, so she does now. Just clearing that up.)**

"I have never seen brown eyes before." She continued

"I've never seen purple eyes before, they're pretty." Gregor smiled.

Luxa blushed and released his arm which she just noticed she was still holding.

"See, I brought your daughter her prince," Luxa blushed harder when Ripred said that, "You can thank me now."

"Quiet yourself Ripred." The woman scolded.

"Do you like sword fighting?" Luxa said trying to hide her blush.

It seemed like a strange question to Gregor, but he loved playing with his plastic sword when he played Pirate with his dad. "Yeah!"

Luxa smiled, "Then we will be good friends."

Gregor beamed. "I've never met a girl that liked fighting." He told Luxa.

"I have never met an Overlander." She countered. Gregor didn't know what an 'Overlander' was but he decided to ignore it.

"You talk funny." He said.

"So do you." She returned.

They both smiled. The man and woman laughed.

"It looks like you two will get along well. Now let us go to the palace so Gregor can bathe and eat. Are you hungry Gregor?" The woman asked. Gregor nodded. "Perfect, let us go then."

She waved her hand in the air and three bats landed. Three. Giant. Bats. Gregor yelped and hid behind Luxa.

"They will not hurt you," Luxa said over her shoulder, "They are my parents' bonds."

"Bonds?" Gregor asked.

"A bond is where a human and a bat swear to protect each other to the death." The man explained. "This is my bond, Zeus, and my wife's bond, Hera." He gestured to the two larger bats, "And the little fluff of gold over there is Aurora, Luxa's bond-to-be and these twos' daughter."

"You're not bonded yet?" Gregor asked.

Luxa shook her head, sending her hair in all directions, including in Gregor's face. "We are two young, but when I am older, we will."

"Aurora, will you get…Ares to bring Gregor?" the man asked.

"Yes my king." Aurora purred and flew off. A few minutes later she returned with an all black bat, slightly larger then herself.

"The Overlander wishes to ride me?" The bat, who Gregor had assumed was Ares, asked at awe.

"Sure! Let's go to the….palace right?" Gregor recalled. The woman nodded. "Alright, but first…"

Gregor turned to Luxa and smiled deviously. Luxa tilted her head to the side cutely.

"Yes Overlander?" she asked curiously.

Gregor's smile widened. He reached forward and poked her in the shoulder and said "Tag! You're it!"

He ran to Ares and jumped on his back. Ares, getting Gregor's motive, took off and sped toward the palace.

Gregor heard the man and woman laughing before a "Overlander!" and an "Aurora!" He collapsed on Ares' back laughing his head off.

"The princess will have your head for that." The bat laughed. His laugh sounded more like a 'huh-huh-huh' then a 'ha-ha-ha'.

"Her parents wouldn't let her would they?" Gregor asked.

Ares didn't answer.

* * *

**So what did ya think? Hate it? Love it? Should I continue? Tell me! Review!**


	2. The First Night

**Well I would like to thank all of you that reviewed, they really boosted my mood, don't forget to keep reviewing each chapter!**

**Also like to thank all of those who put the story on alert or added it to their favorites, and those who added me as favorite author or added me to author alert.**

**Sorry to keep you waiting. And I won't give you some stupid excuse like school was so hard and I had so much homework (cause I didn't) or I had some big thing going on (which is kind of true I had to get ready for Honors Band)**

**Truth is I didn't feel like typing, so I'm real sorry about that. But here's your chapter! Don't forget to review every chapter!**

**Here's chapter 2, enjoy!**

**Chapter 2- The First Night**

_Previously:_

"_Her parents wouldn't let her would they?" Gregor asked._

_Ares didn't answer..._

Ares didn't answer, because anything he would've said would've been covered by Luxa.

"Overlander!" her voice echoed throughout the cavern and Gregor couldn't tell where it was coming from, and he couldn't see much farther than 10 in any direction.

He gave up looking behind him and looked forward again; his eyes were met with a pair of lips pulled into a smirk. "Hello Overlander."

Gregor gulped, "Hey Luxa, are you upside down? How do you do that?"

"I will show you sometime. As for now…" She punched him in the shoulder, hard. "You are it."

Before she could pull away, Gregor poked her right in the middle of the forehead, "You're it again."

Luxa frowned and punched his shoulder harder than the last time. "You are it again." The she was gone. Aurora had sped forward and righted herself. They were getting farther and farther away.

"Ares can you-"

"Hold on Overlander!" The young bat interrupted. Gregor had just enough time to grab a handful of fur before Ares shot forward.

They caught Aurora easily.

Ares leveled with Aurora and got as close as their wingspan would allow, but there was still a small four foot gap between them.

"Uh! Ares, why do you have to be so fast!" Luxa whined

Gregor stood up on Ares' back and smiled, "Ready Ares?"

"Overlander, what are-"Luxa didn't get to finish her question.

Ares tilted so Gregor had a good angle, then he jumped from Ares and tackled Luxa right off of Aurora.

The two seven year olds tumbled though the air, Gregor laughing, Luxa screaming (which hurt Gregor's ears).

They landed safely on Ares' back as they neared 1oo feet above the ground. Ares touched down in the palace soon after.

"That was so kewl!" Gregor said.

Luxa didn't think so.

She tackled Gregor to the ground, pinning his hands and legs down with her own. Luxa glared at him as her breathing slowed and her heartbeat went back to normal.

Gregor heard laughing and managed to turn his head too see the man and women dismounting their bats.

"What do we have here?" the man questioned.

"Daddy!" Luxa pushed herself off of Gregor and ran to her father. She hugged his leg. "Daddy the mean Overlander tackled me off Aurora."

"Did he now? I am glad that is what that was; I thought you were going to kiss him." The man laughed harder.

Luxa scrunched up her face in disgust "Ewe daddy!"

"I am only funning with you Luxa, Dulcet will you take Gregor to the baths?" the man said. A girl, maybe 15, came forward and took Gregor's hand.

"I am called Dulcet. Come with me Gregor, I will bring you to the baths." She smiled at him. Gregor followed Dulcet down a large hallway. They passed dozens of arched doorways that opened into large chambers, staircases, and halls. If the nice lady wasn't there, Gregor would've gotten lost, fast.

"Here is where you will bathe," Dulcet said, "Do you wish me to stay with you or wait in the hall?"

Gregor had always had his mother give him his baths, being only seven, and with this place so foreign Gregor wanted her to stay.

"Could you stay?" he asked hopefully.

"As you wish."

Gregor relaxed and let Dulcet lead him to a steaming pool with steps that led down into the water.

"I will fetch a few towels, in the mean time, why do you not get in." Dulcet told him. Gregor nodded and she left the room.

Gregor stripped off his cloths and stepped in. He had to stand on the bench that lined the inside edge of the pool to stay about the water's surface.

Dulcet came back shortly after with several towels and a new set of cloths.

"You will not be allowed to keep your clothing; I sent it to be burned. This is slandered, but I brought you a new set. Do you like blue?" she asked.

"I love blue! It's my favorite color!" Gregor said excitedly.

Dulcet laughed, "Perfect, I got you a blue pair." She grabbed a stone jar and a sponge, "Now, let us clean you up."

Dulcet lathered his hair and scrubbed him with the sponge, even getting inside his ears.

Gregor held his breath and dunked his head underwater to get the soap out of his hair. Dulcet grabbed a towel and pulled him out. She dried him off and helped him get dressed.

"Come, I will bring you to the High Hall, Vikus wishes to meet you." Dulcet held out her hand and Gregor took it.

While they were walking, Gregor asked, "Who's Vikus?"

"He is the Queen's father and young Luxa's Grandfather. He along with his wife, Solovet, use to be King and Queen before Luxa mother Judith took over with her husband." Dulcet explained.

"Oh. Does Luxa have any brothers or sisters?"

"No, the princess is an only child. If you do not mind me asking, do you have any siblings Gregor?"

"I have a little sister, she's um…four."

"Are you going to miss her?"

"I'm not going home am I?"

Dulcet smiled sadly at him, "I am afraid not, but I am sure you will like it here."

"I hope so. Everyone I've met is really nice. Especially you." Gregor hugged her leg and Dulcet picked him up.

"Thank you, would you like me to come with you to dinner?"

Gregor's smile widened, "Yesh! Could you? Please, please, please!"

Dulcet laughed "As you wish." She continued walking until they reached a room that led out to a balcony.

"You forgot the ceiling." Gregor said looking up.

Dulcet laughed again, "Oh, no, it is meant to be so. This is High Hall. We entertain here often, and many bats can arrive at once. Vikus is waiting for you on the balcony."

Dulcet carried him there. Just inside the balcony were a man and a woman. They looked old enough to be his grandma and grandpa (made sense they were Luxa's grandparents)

"Gregor the Overlander, I am he called Vikus and this is my wife Solovet." Vikus said

"Hi." Gregor said shyly while hugging Dulcet's neck.

"Welcome Gregor, it is an honor to have you among us, "Solovet said, "The Underland buzzes with news of your arrival."

"Come, come," Vikus waved him over to the low wall that ringed the balcony, "View your new home."

Dulcet walked next to Vikus. Gregor's stomach lurched. He squeezed his eyes shut and tightened his grip on Dulcet's neck.

"What is wrong Gregor?" she asked concerned.

"High." He said not opening his eyes to see the dizzying drop just in front of him.

"Do not fear, it is well built." Vikus said.

Gregor nodded. He opened his eyes and loosened his grip on Dulcet, but only a little. Dulcet noticed his discomfort and started rubbing soothing circles on his back.

Gregor relaxed farther and took in what was Regalia.

He hadn't paid attention to it on the flight over, but he saw now it was far bigger then he thought. The streets were laid out just so to look like a giant mosaic, and extended several miles in each direction.

"How many people live here?" Gregor asked curiously.

"We number two thousand or so," Vikus said, "More if the harvest reaps well."

"How did you guys get down here?"

Vikus laughed, "You have many questions, and well we are amazed it has taken you so long to ask. It is a marvelous tale." Vikus said taking a deep breath to begin it. "Once many years ago there lived-"

"Vikus," Solovet interrupted, "Perhaps the tale would go good with supper."

At the meantion of food Gregor realized how hungry he was.

The dining room was off the High Hall. A table had been set for eleven. Dulcet continued to hold him and neither Vikus nor Solovet took a seat.

Soon Luxa swept in, followed by her parents. Gregor saw she was wearing a dress that was much fancier then the cloths she'd worn in the stadium. Her hair was loose and fell like a shiny silver sheet to her waist.

"Hello again Gregor, have a good bath I presume?" the man said, Gregor nodded.

"Dulcet if you could," the woman, Judith Gregor remembered, asked gesturing to the seat next to the one Luxa had just sat in.

"Of course my queen." Dulcet said and situated Gregor in his seat.

"Dulcet," Gregor said, "Sit here." He patted the seat next to him. Dulcet hesitated but sat down.

A grey bat swooped in.

"Gregor the Overlander, meet you Euripides. He is bonded to myself." Euripides took a seat next to Vikus.

Solovet sat on Vikus' other side and the King and Queen took the heads of the table, their bonds in the seats closest to them.

That's when the food came. An Underlander servant placed a half circle of small bowls around him. Three of them looked like different types of mushrooms. One had rice like grain, and the smallest had a handful of fresh greens.

Gregor was glad there was only a small amount, he hated eating his vegetables. A platter with a grilled fish was set in front of him. The fish scared Gregor, it didn't have any eyes.

Gregor turned to Vikus, "So how did you get down here?"

Vikus filled him in on the history of Regalia. **(I'm nott going to type the explanation he gave Gregor in the book, you already know)**

After eating and talking, Gregor sleepily traced patterns in his gravy with his spoon. Dulcet laughed softly and picked him up.

"Tired?" she said gently

Gregor nodded and laid his head on her shoulder.

"May I?" Dulcet asked

The Queen smile, "Please, and if you could take Luxa with you, thank you Dulcet."

Dulcet took Luxa's hand and walked out of the room. She brought Gregor to a room across the hall from the Royal wing and tucked him in, then took Luxa to her bed room.

**Sorry if it's bad, is really late right now so sorry about that.**

**And yesh I did take a few lines out of the book, I don't own those.**

**Review for late nights!**


	3. New Overlander?

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated this in so long, I just got so obsorbed in A Star is Born (which if you haven't, you should totally check it out). But with Zoey's consetent reminders, I finally updated!**

**Also to answer a review I got, Yes it is going to be a Gluxa peice, but not for a while. And I appoligze for any Gluxa that slipped it's way in, I'm just use to writing it I guess I don't notice if I write it or not. But I'll be supper obserbent to make sure no more get's in.**

**One more thing, I had to do this on Notepad cause my Word isn't working cause it's being gay, so I apologize in advance for any mistakes I didn't catch when I edited it.  
**

**Chapter 3- New Overlander?**

Block, Dodge, Faint, Stab, "Dead." Gregor smiled at his trainer.

"Beaten by a nine year old, how sad." Mareth said.

"Beaten by a nine year old rager." Gregor corrected.

"Hm... it is not as sad when you put it that way. You can put your sword away Gregor, we are done for today."

"You just do not want to get beat again."

"Maybe, now go."

Gregor chuckled to himself and did what Mareth said. As he was turning away from the sword rack, he heard a faint "Gregor!"

"Did you hear that?" The boy asked.

"Hear what?" the man asked looking around, clueless. Then came "Gregor!" only louder then before.

"That!"

"I did not hear anything."

A voice right next to Gregor's ear yelled, "Gregor!"

"Ahh!" Gregor jumped. He looked up from his new position on the ground and smiled up at his friend, "Hey Lux."

"Oh, you mean that?" Mareth laughed, "Yes I heard it that time."

Luxa helped Gregor up, "Yeah thanks Mareth." the solider chuckled and left.

"So what's up Lux?"

"Guess what!"

"Ok, what?"

"Crawler butt." Gregor shook his head, ever since he told her about how he would do that, except he would say Chicken not Crawler, to his friends she does it all the time now.

"Was there a point to this?"

Luxa giggled, "Yes there was, guess what."

Gregor sighed, "What?"

"There is an Overlander in High Hall!"

"Really?"

"Yes! Come, Mother sent me to fetch you. She saw it important you meet him." She jumped up and was caught by Aurora. Gregor jumped to, Aurora caught him as well. Gregor placed his hands on Luxa's waist to steady himself.

"I think you will like him." She told him as they flew.

"What makes you think that?" Gregor asked.

"He looks exactly like you. Same brown eyes, same tanned skin you use to have," Gregor looked at his skin, she was right, two years with them turned his skin pale. Not as pale as theirs but paler then normal. "Though his hair is darker then yours."

"Oh," he couldn't see her face, but he was sure she was smiling.

"Ah there they are." The King said when Aurora landed. The King, Queen, and their bonds were standing next to a man that, sure enough looked like an older version of himself. Ripred was in the corner.

"Now that you two are here we can get ready for dinner." The Queen said.

"Speaking of which, Mareth will you show the Overlander to the wash rooms?"

"Yes my king."

"Thank you Mareth," The queen thanked for her husband, "As for you two, you best get cleaned up as well."

"Yes mother." Luxa said, at the same time Gregor said, "Yes ma'am."

The two laughed. Luxa punched Gregor in the shoulder, "You are it!" Gregor chased her out of the room.

Gregor and Luxa ran into the Dining Hall, Gregor was still it.

The King, Queen and their bonds were talking to the man when they ran in. Judith shot her daughter a look and the nine year old skitted to a stop. Gregor wasn't as lucky and plowed right into her. The two laughed at their clumsiness and Gregor helped Luxa up.

"Well, now that we are all here all we need is Ripred and we- ah there he is." The Queen waved him to a seat. "Please, sit. We must thank you for bringing yet another Overlander to us."

"Well, my queen, it was well worth my time." The rat said, popping a piece of shrimp into his mouth. Judith laughed and they all took Ripred's example to start eating.

Half way threw dinner Gregor and Luxa were talking to Ares and Aurora, who had came a few minutes into dinner, about an up in coming ball game. The king and queen were talking to their bonds about the rising problem with the Gnawers. Ripred was stuffing his face, and the man was going over a plan silently in his head.

_'Alright,'_ he thought,_ 'I've got to get out of here. I know, I'll leave when they're all sleeping. Yeah that will work.'_

"So," the King said, "Tell us about your self."

"What do you wanna know?" the man asked coming out of his thoughts.

"Do you have any kids?" Gregor asked.

The man opened his mouth to answer but the Queen beat him to it, "Oh yes, I forgot to introduce you. This is my daughter Luxa," Luxa bowed her head respectively, "And this is Gregor."

The man's face took on a strange emotion. "Yes I do have kids. The oldest's name was Gregor as well, but we lost him two years ago."

"Oh, we are very sorry for your losses." Judith said. The man acknowledged her. "Do you have any other children?"

The man's lips twitched up, "Yes, a daughter and one on the way."

"Congratulations, what are their names?"

"Thank you, my little six year old daughter's name is Elizabeth, or Lizzie as we like to call her. And we were planning on naming the baby Margret, after my mother."

"Those are beautiful names."

"Thank you."

"What do you do for a living?" The King asked

The man smiled for real, "I'm a school teacher, I teach science."

"What is this science?" the queen asked curiously.

The man's smile widened and launched into a long explanation on the subject.

Gregor and Luxa could having trouble keeping their eyes open an hour later. The king noticed this, "Why do we not get the children to bed, they look ready to collapse."

"Yes. Luxa, Gregor." Judith said gently, "You may go if you are tired."

"Thank you mother," Luxa stood up, "Gregor...Gregor..." she took a fistful of the boy's hair and lifted his head up. The whole left side of his face was covered with gravy from his plate. All members of the meal shared a chuckle as Judith helped her daughter clean the boy's face up.

"Come on Gregor." Luxa pulled him out of his seat and out the door. As they were walking Gregor woke up enough to think clearly.

"Hey Lux?" he asked his friend.

"Yes Greg?" she joked.

"Would it seem weird if I said that I think I know that man?"

"The Overlander?"

"Yeah."

"Well what makes you think that?" Luxa asked in all seriousness.

"Remember when he said he had a son named Gregor, and that he has been gone for two years? That is how long I've been here. Also he said he had a six year old daughter named Lizzie. That was my sister's name, and by now she would be six too."

"Are you suggesting this man is your father?"

"Yeah, that's exactly what I was thinking."

Luxa shrugged, "It seems possible to me, but we will tell my parents tomorrow. Good night." She walked into her room.

"Night." Gregor walked into his, right next to hers.

After a few months with them, the king and queen moved him to one of the spare rooms in the Royal Wing. Two down from them, and next to Luxa.

Gregor awoke to shushed talking outside his room in the sitting area. He knew he shouldn't, but he listened in anyway.

"What do you mean the Overlander is gone?"

**So how did you like it? Again sorry about the wait and to make up for it I'll post another chapter as soon as I can, which will probably be in like 30 mins or an hour. BUT you have to review both of them or I will purposely make you wait again! hehe aren't I evil?**

**~Arty**

**p.s for those who don't already know, that's my nickname. I got it cause I love Artemis. Review and tell me your nicknames and how you got them!  
**


	4. Bye bye King and Queen?

**So here's the second chapter of today! and remember you gotta review both chapter 3 and chapter 4 or imma make you wait again! 3:)**

**Chapter 4- Bye bye King and Queen?**

It had been several months since the Overland man had disappeared. Gregor was very worried about the him. Especially since the King and Queen agreed with his theory that the man was his father.

"Gregor," Luxa ran into his room, "We have word on your father."

"What?" Gregor sprang up off his bed.

"He is alive, but the Gnawers have him." Luxa watched as her friend sunk back into his bed. "I am sorry Gregor, but at least he is alive."

"Yeah."

"Do you wish to come on the rescue party? My parents are leading it."

"Why are your parents going?"

Luxa shrugged, "To deal with King Gorger I guess."

"What? No they can't go!" Gregor ran out of the room, leaving his dumbstruck friend behind. Luxa stood there for a minute before snapping out of it and following him.

"Gregor what is wrong?" Luxa asked as she caught up with him.

Gregor ran into High Hall, ignoring Luxa's question. "Wait!"

"Gregor," Judith said from Hera's back, "Did you wish to come?"

"No, you cannot go!"

"What do you mean we cannot go son?" The King asked from Zeus.

"I mean...uh...you can't go because...you promised to take me and Luxa on a picnic!"

"Pardon?"

"You promised you would take me and Luxa on a picnic today." Gregor repeated, more confident as his plan started to form in his head.

"Gregor, I think that can wait." Judith said.

Gregor gave her his best puppy dog face, "But you promised."

"We did promise Judith." The king returned, his face almost as long as the small boy's.

The Queen sighed, "Alright, we will take you two on a picnic. Mareth will you take the led with Perdita?"

"It would be my honor." he replied.

"Thank you, come on then." She climbed off Hera, "Let us get the food prepared."

Gregor ran up and hugged her, "Thank you mummy! I-I mean...thank you." Gregor ran out of the room to look for Ares.

"I do not remember a picnic." Ares commented.

"That's because I just thought of it." Gregor told the bat.

"Oh? Why did you convince the King and Queen to take you and the Princess on a picnic then?"

Gregor looked at the three ahead of them, "Promise you won't tell?"

"I swear on Sandwich's grave."

"Ok," Gregor took a deep breath, "I was reading over the prophecies again like Vikus told me too, and I found a...disturbing one. It told of a king and queen's death by Gnawers. I did not want it to be them."

"So you were trying to protect your new family?"

"Yeah."

"You are very brave Gregor." Ares flew faster to catch up with Aurora, Zeus, Hera,  
and their riders.

"Thanks Ares."

**SO um remember when I said in like 30 mins? Well my mum and dad forced me to go to the mall (yea that's right, I'm a teenage girl and I don't like going to the mall so sue me) and it took a little bit but now its uploaded!**

**Also sorry it's so short.  
**

**So did anyone notice how Gregor is talking like Hazard does? Half Overlander half Underlander? Just pointing that out.**

**~Arty**


	5. Margret? Maggie? Boots?

**KelAlannaCammieKate35353- So kewl! all my friends are like 'how do you not like the mall?' but you know lol i just dont, i blame being a tomboy(:**

**I love it- thank you so much!**

**So this is the last chapter of Meeting Early, BUT only because it sets up for the first book of Gregor the Overlander! I want to do different stories for each book.**  
**So this 'series' will have like 6 in it .**

**Chapter 5- Margret? Maggie? Boots?**

* * *

Gregor zoomed past his opponents but was meet with another line of their defenses. The eleven year old spotted his best friend behind enemy lines, wide open. Making sure it didn't fall into the enemy's hands, he skillfully passed the ball to her.

Luxa caught it and easily out-maneuvered the goal defender to score. The crowd roared.

"Nice shot Lux." Gregor congratulated his friend as she took her place next to him on Aurora.

"Good pass." She congratulated back.

Just then a gasp went up from the crowd. Ares turned to the entrance that Gregor had come through almost four years ago. Gregor gasped as well.

Entering the arena was a pack of Crawlers, but Gregor was concentrating on the form that one of the Crawlers had on it's back.

Everyone was stunned, the goalie so much he dropped the ball.

"Ball!" a young voice called. Suddenly something ran out from the pack of Crawler and ran across the field. The ball bounced and Gregor finally realized that 'something' that was reaching for the ball, despite being so far above her head, was a little girl.

Luxa flew past Gregor, towards the girl. The girl turned around and her face lit up like a torch. "Bat!" she shouted, pointing at Aurora.

Aurora swooped over her, then soared back into the air in a loop. At the top, Luxa let go and executed a move Gregor had seen her do many times in training, a perfect double back-flip.

She only did it when Representatives from other species came for meetings or visits, it was her 'show off' flip as Gregor calls it.

Luxa held out her hand, the ball fell into it on its way back to the ground. Gregor jumped off Ares as he flew down and landed next to Luxa. He didn't land as gracefully as Luxa did, stumbling so much to a point where Luxa had to grab his shoulder to steady him.

"Guess I have not gotten the landing down quite yet huh?" the boy's comment earned a laugh from his friend.

"What is this?" the King and Queen landed a few feet away from the three children. They started walking to them, but Gregor motioned them to stay, silently asking them to give Luxa a chance to practice being a Queen.

Thankfully Judith caught on and stopped her husband.

"Ball?" the girl said hopefully.

Luxa knelled in front of her, "You may have the ball," she said gently, "When you tell us your name."

"Maggie!" the girl chirped. Luxa smiled and rolled the ball across the field. Maggie happily ran after it.

"Maggie..." Gregor repeated to himself as he watched her run around playing with the ball.

"What was that Gregor?" Luxa asked her friend.

Gregor pulled her to the side, "Remember when that man-I mean my father, told us he had a daughter on the way he was going to name Margaret?"

"Yes."

"Sometimes in the Overland people use names short for their actual name, like I remember some girls with that name would call themselves Maggie. I think that is my sister."

Luxa looked at Maggie playing ball with her parents. "I see the resemblance." she said.

"Luxa, I think we should talk to Vikus."

"Why?"

"The Prophecy of Grey."

* * *

**OOO Gregor's a smart cookie! Sorry it's short...  
**

**So, I'll be working on the Prophecy of Grey, but that involves reading each chapter and then writing a different version of it, so each update will be a chapter from the book.**

**Till then!**

**Arty**


End file.
